Kagome the Playmate
by Ielicia01
Summary: Kagome work for playboy and penthouse. Sango and Ayame are Kagome bestfriend. She is the hot girl in school. What will the boys think of her?kagome might seem kind of slutty
1. First day on the job

First Day On The Job

Kagome just got out the shower to go change. She dried off and put on her mini mini skirt with her extremely tight and sort of see- through belly shirt. Her huge breasts were perfectly molded by the shirt. Kagome slid on her high heels (the one hooker and playmates be wearing) She got her Channel purse and walked out of her apartment door.

It was kind of hot out there so she was happy that she wore what she was wearing. Kagome got in her BMW 330 and drove to the Playboy mansion. It was about 11:30 when she got there. Kagome walked over to her manager and gave him a hug. "Hey Onigumo. Where do I take my photos?" "You take them in the pool room."

She nodded and walked to the poolroom. The photographer was waiting for her. "Ms. Higurashi, we have your swim suit right here. You can change in front of us if you want." Kagome thought she would get extra money if she did. So that's exactly what she did.

Kagome poked her butt out and slowly got out of her skirt. She kicked it off. Then she wiggled herself out of her shirt and revealed her breasts. Kagome got her bikini and put it on. She did the same with her bottom.

"I'm ready." "Ok let's get your partner. Kikyo, you and Kagome are doing a lesbian photo shoot today." She nodded her head and walked next to her. "AND START!" Kikyo and Kagome started rubbing their hands over each other's breasts and waist. Kagome leaned in for a kiss. "THAT'S ENOUGH! Thanks Kikyo, you can leave now. Kagome you'll be slowly stripping in your next shoot. NOW WORK IT!"

She erotically took off her top and tenderly gripped her breasts. She pushed them up. All kinds of light came from the camera. She loved the attention. Then she took off her bottom and poked out her butt. "That's perfect. Aaaaaand, that's enough. We don't want to get in the way of your education. See you tomorrow."

Kagome put her clothes back on and left. "Bye." She walked out of the mansion and got back in her car. She drove back to her apartment to change into her school clothes. Kagome put on a tight white shirt, a green tie, and a green mini skirt. She curled her hair at the tips of her hair to make a bounce to her hair. Then she left for school.

It only took about a couple minutes to get to her school. When she got out of her car, she met up with Sango and Ayame. "Hey. I heard you got a new job. Congrats!" Kagome smiled. "So what do you do? Like where do you work?" She scratched her head. "I work for Playboy."

They were stunned. Kagome was working for Playboy! "Kagome, are you serious?" She nodded her head. "Wow Kagome. They accepted you! They get kind of picky when it comes to being a Playmate. Why do you work there?" "Only for the money and attention." "Oh." They walked off to meet up with some cute boys. Who doesn't like that? While they were they were watching the cute boys play football, a hanyou, a wolf demon, and a perverted monk caught their eye.


	2. when was kagome kouga's girl

When Was Kagome Kouga's Girl

Kagome's eyes fell on the wolf demon. Sango's eyes fell on the monk and Ayame's eyes fell on the hanyou. They all said in unison. "They are so sexy!" Kagome immediately turned around to face the others. "Which one are you talking about? Because the wolf boy is mine."

"Well the monk's mine." "And the hanyou's mine." Kagome was relieved. "I thought you guys were trying to steal my man." That's when a plan popped in her head. "Hey girls. Let's go over there and show off! It'll be fun!"

"Kagome what are you talking about?" _When I'm not here, do they get out much?_ "What I'm saying is that we should make ourselves noticeable to them." "That makes sense." The girls walked over to the football field.

Then they went their own ways. Kagome sexily switched while walking near her wolf boy. Some boys whistled and started talking. She finally made it to the wolf demon. "Hey wolf boy." She got out a lollipop from her skirt pocket and sucked on it. "Name's Kagome. But you can call me Babe."

His erection grew hard. _Look at her big ass breasts. She makes the school uniform look sexy._ "My name's Kouga. Nice to meet you Babe." Kagome leaned on his chest. Her breasts right on his chest. _God this feels good._ "I like that. Maybe we could do something after school." "Fine with me." "Good. Bye wolf boy." She switched her way to the others.

Sango was with the monk. "Hey. My name's Sango." The monk looked at her breasts and if her could he would look at her butt. "Nice to meet you Sango. Name's Miroku, a.k.a Roku." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Me like that. See you after school Roku." "Alright, bye." She walked away to find Kagome.

Ayame found her hanyou. "Hey hanyou. You are so sexy, you know that." "Yup." Ayame put her hand on her hip. "Ayame is what they call me. What they call you?" "Inu-yasha." "Nice. I love it. See ya later." She walked off.

Soon, they found each other. They jumped up and down and screamed. "He was so sexy!" "Kagome what was the wolf demon's name?" "His name's Kouga. I told him to call me Babe." "You are crazy." They heard the bell ring form outside and ran towards the door. "I hope my hanyou is in my class." "Same here with my wolf boy."

Sango and the gang separated again and went to their classes. To their surprise, their lover boy was in their class! When Kagome found Kouga, she smiled. She walked over next to him. "Nice to see you again wolf boy." "Hey Babe." He leaned on the wall and she leaned on his chest.

"So when did you all of a sudden be in my class?" "I switched classes. Did I mention I like your ass?" "No you didn't, but I'm glad to hear it." Kouga put his hands on her butt and rubbed her gently. Most of the girls were so pissed at Kagome. Some were jealous. But the guys wanted Kagome so bad.

"Wolf boy, did you know I'm a Playmate?" That stunned him. "You are?" "Yup, they gave me a gift for being a Playmate… a cell phone and a pin." She reached in her purse and got the phone. It was covered with diamonds. Real diamonds! On the phone was written, Property of Kagome: Playmate.

Then she got her pin and placed it on her shirt. It had the Playboy bunny on it. "Case closed, wolf boy. So you still like me right?" "Like you, I'm in love with you! A babe who works for Playboy!"

They seemed to have placed a kiss on each other's lips. Tongues started swirling and wrestling. Everybody was in awe. First Kagome was single, now she's tongue wrestling with Kouga! They left lips after a few seconds. "Babe, I like your style." Kagome licked her lips.

"I like all of you." His cock got hard from the response.


End file.
